Détresse et démons du passé
by Manue82
Summary: Depuis la naissance de sa fille, Kate n'est pas bien, et les évenements à venir n'arrangent rien...Kibbstraduction plus complète de distress and devils
1. Chapter 1

« oh, non… » Gibbs était dans son lit, il regarda à sa droite et dit « Katie, réveille toi, Katie s'il te plait, réveille toi » elle lui répondit encore endormie « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jethro ? » « C'est ton tour, j'y ai été à 11 heures ».

Kate se leva, mit sa robe de chambre mauve en satin et sortit de la chambre.

« Hey bébé » dit elle en entrant dans la chambre de sa fille « Je suis là maintenant, chut chérie, maman est là. » Elle s'approcha de son berceau en bois, c'était Gibbs qui l'avait fait bien entendu, il était magnifique, suspendu de façon à pouvoir être balancé avec des voilage qui retombaient dessus. Elle la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer en lui donnant le sein.

Quand elle eut fini, elle retourna dormir. Gibbs qui ne dormait pas, dit : « qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?»

« Manger » répondit elle avec les larmes aux yeux. Quand il entendue le son de sa voix il se retourna pour la regarder

« Tu pleures ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Non je suis juste fatiguée, rendors toi. », ce qu'il fit.

Depuis la naissance d'Angelina, il y avait 8 mois, Kate était restée à la maison. Mais il y un mois elle était retournée au NCIS, et sa fille ne faisait pas ses nuits. Donc, elle se levait car, le jour, elle pouvait se reposer mais pas depuis son retour au travail. Gibbs ne voyait pas sa détresse. C'était un bon mari, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment attention a elle, elle avait l'impression que lui donner une fille était son seul devoir, maintenant il pouvait retourner à ses occupations sans se soucier d'elle, c'était ce qu'elle pensait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui se passait : Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie sa détresse, et elle avait appris, aux services secrets, à contenir ses sentiments sans les laisser transparaître. Même Gibbs avait du mal à la comprendre parfois.

Peu importe ce qu'il arrivait, elle aimait sa fille, mais il y avait des jours où elle voulait revenir à l'époque où elle n'avait pas d'enfant. Parfois, elle ressentait de la jalousie envers sa fille que Jethro cajolait et passait du temps avec elle, Kate voulait que ce soit elle.

Elle ne voulait pas le dire à Jethro parce qu'elle se sentait coupable d'avoir de telles pensées, elle en avait parlé à son médecin qui lui avait dit que ces pensées étaient normales après la naissance du premier enfant. Mais il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

Maintenant, elle devait dormir sur son oreiller tout mouillé, car demain elle devrait se lever dans 3 heures bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

- Katie dépêche toi, on va finir par être en retard ! dit Gibbs de la cuisine.

- Oui, oui je me presse ! Souffla t-elle. Elle était dans la chambre d'Angélina, elle la préparait pour aller à la crèche. « S'il te plait Angie arrête de pleurer… », Mais la petite fille était fatiguée et grognon, il n'était que 7 heures.

Un « Kate ! » retentit dans toute la maison.

- Oui, j'arrive, Elle descendit l'escalier avec l'enfant dans ses bras.

- On est en retard… lui dit il avec un regard désespéré.

- Je suis désolée mais je devais préparer Angie et chaque matin, c'est la même histoire, dit elle pour se justifier.

Durant le trajet ou au bureau, personne ne parla.

Kate descendit voir sa meilleure amie, la seule a qui elle pouvait tout dire : Abby.

- Hey, Kate, qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Après quelques secondes, elle ajouta :

- Wow, tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit. Ce n'était pas une question, mais un commentaire.

- Angie ne fait toujours pas ses nuits et Jethro ne s'en préoccupe pas… expliqua t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Kate, j'ai l'impression que tu ne te souviens pas l'époque où tu étais en ceinte et que tu venais te plaindre de Gibbs qui ne te laissait rien faire et se précipitait sur toi au moindre petit problème !

- Ouai, tu as sûrement raison…

Et, elle avait raison, depuis que Kate avait dit à Gibbs qu'elle était en ceinte, il ne voulait plus qu'elle aille sur le terrain. De plus, sa grossesse c'était très mal passée : au bout de 26 semaines, elle était allée aux urgences à cause de contractions fréquentes : elle du y rester jusqu'à terme. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, Angélina était née un mois après, c'était un bébé prématuré et tellement fragile et délicat. En plus, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Kate avait frôlé la mort, elle avait fait une hémorragie, et était totalement anémiée. Elles avaient du rester un mois à l'hôpital. Ce fut une période difficile pour tous les membres de l'équipe.

Jethro avait passé la plus part de son temps au chevet de Kate qui resta dans le coma une semaine, mais leur fille était en couveuse, et il ne pouvait aller la voir juste une heure par jour, et le pire était que sa mère n'a pas pu la voir les trois premières semaines.


	3. Chapter 3

- Hey, Abby, ça va ?

- Très bien et toi Gibbs ? Lui répondit elle.

-Bien, dit tu n'as pas vu Kate, je pensais qu'elle était avec toi ?

- Elle l'était mais c'est plus le cas, lui lança t-elle avec son air mystérieux.

Gibbs s'approcha d'elle pour lui dire :

- je sais que je suis son mari, et donc que je ne devrais pas avoir à te demander ça, je devrais le savoir par moi-même. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle à l'air fatiguée et pas dans son assiette.

- Comme tu l'as dit ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, va la voir !

- Oui, mais tu sais comment est Kate, elle n'aime pas qu'on s'occupe trop d'elle !

- Gibbs, dis toi, que même si Kate parait forte et qu'elle fait tout pour garder cette image, elle n'est pas insensible, mais fragile, c'est pour ça qu'elle se montre forte pour se défendre, c'est comme une barrière qui la protège !

- Merci Abby, je vais aller la voir.

- Oh mon dieu, j'en ai déjà trop dit, pourquoi faut il que je ne sache pas tenir ma langue ?

- Je ne lui dirais rien, lui promit-il.

Gibbs s'en alla du laboratoire, pour laisser la jeune scientifique travailler. Son esprit était noyé dans les paroles d'Abby : Kate était fragile et se protégeait. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'il était marié avec elle, et il pensait bien la connaître, pas apparemment.

Il remonta à son bureau, sa femme était au sien mais Tony et McGee, eux n'étaient pas là. Il en profita :

- Caitlin, chérie, est ce que ça va, tu as l'air fatiguée ?

Kate se refroidit quand elle entendue Jethro l'appeler ainsi, il l'appelait toujours Kate où Katie mais seulement Caitlin lors de conversation très sérieuse. De plus le sujet était basé sur elle-même, ce qu'elle détestait. En ayant ces pensée, elle comprenait mieux la conversation avec Abby : il faisait attention à elle, c'est elle qui ne le voulait pas, et donc qui esquivait le sujet.

- Oui, ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, Angie n'a cessée de se réveiller.

- Tu sais si tu veux, vu qu'il y a pas d'affaire importante, tu peux rentrer te reposer, et j'essaierai de rentrer de bonne heure, lui proposa t-il.

- Tu es sure, je peux rester, tu sais ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste un peu de fati…

Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de finir sa phrase pour lui dire :

- Non, tu es exténuée, tu vas rentrer, on va se débrouiller, OK ?

- Très bien, je passe prendre Angélina à la crèche et je rentre.

- Non, je veux que tu te reposes, je prendrai Angie ce soir en rentrant.

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre, lui dit- il avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

Elle prit ses affaires, l'embrassa tendrement avant de partir.

Il voulait lui parler mais ce n'était pas le lieu idéal. Il le ferait ce soir, chez eux, au calme et seuls.


	4. Chapter 4

- Katie ! On est là, et je pense qu'il y a un bébé et un homme qui rêvent de te serrer dans leurs bras !

Sur ces mots Kate, qui était dans la cuisine, sourit et alla les rejoindre dans le salon. Elle prit sa fille dans les bras et l'embrassa, puis fit de même avec son mari.

Leur soirée se passa agréablement bien. Kate était assise sur le canapé et donnait le sein à Angie, qui mangeait goulûment. La jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Jethro à quelques pas qui les observait attendri par ce spectacle. Il était si fier de sa famille. Ses trois mariages avaient échoués mais cette nouvelle vie était parfaite, une femme extraordinaire et extrêmement belle, dont leur fille était le portait craché. Il n'y avait que les yeux bleus transparents de l'enfant qui permettait de dire que le père était Gibbs.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle s'aperçu qu'Angélina était distraite et regardait ailleurs, elle suivit donc son regard pour poser le sien sur Jethro qui lui sourit.

- Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça ? Lui demanda t-elle étonnée.

- Je suis fier, c'est tout.

Il fit une pause et s'assit à coté d'elle pour lui dire doucement :

- Tu sais Kate, je suis au courant que tu n'aimes pas que je sois tout le temps derrière toi, mais s'il te plait parle moi dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il avait à peine commencé sa phrase qu'elle avait déjà baissé les yeux. Il lui souleva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde :

- Tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai pas, c'est promis.

Elle avait tellement envie de lui dire, mais il y avait cette voix qui lui disait que c'était horrible de penser ça :

- Jethro, je suis désolée.

Ses larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, mais elle continua :

- Pardonne moi, je sais que je n'arrive pas à tout gérer, mais je t'assure, je fais de mon mieux, mais je n'y arrive pas…

- Kate, personne n'est parfait, je sais que tu met toute ton énergie dans ton travail et tout ton amour en tant que mère, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire…

- Mais ce n'es pas assez ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Kate, chérie, calme toi, tu es une excellente mère, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Il la prit dans ses bras et appuya sa tête contre son torse. Au bout de quelques instants, une fois qu'elle était calmée, il continua :

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, tu vas garder Angélina, et pendant ce temps, je vais te faire couler un bain et pendant ce temps, je prendrais soin de notre fille, ça te va ?

- Je t'aime Jethro, lui dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il lui sourit et dit :

- Je t'aime aussi Kate, et je considère ta réponse comme un oui.

Il l'embrassa et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Kate était dans son bain, elle se détendait, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis presque un an. Gibbs était dans son sous-sol, il travaillait sur son bateau, alors qu'Angie le regardait faire, en lui souriant dès qu'il la regardait. Elle se trouvait dans son siège pendu à une poutre du bateau. Gibbs s'était arrangé pour qu'elle puisse le voir, en étant dans son siège, il avait donc accroché des sangles au siège qu'il avait attaché à la charpente.

Le téléphone fixe sonna, il décrocha :

- Gibbs.

- Jethro, bonjour, ici Roselen.

Il s'agissait de la mère de Caitlin.

- Bonjour madame.

- Je suis désolée de vous appeler si tard mais avec le décalage horaire je ne m'y retrouve plus. Kate n'est pas là ?

- Si, mais elle est dans son bain, et je ne préfère pas la déranger, mais si vous voulez je lui dit de vous rappeler, lui proposa t-il.

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je voulais la prévenir que je serai à Washington, à partir de demain en soirée, et je voilais savoir s'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce que je réside chez vous cette semaine ?

Gibbs savait que ce n'était pas le moment, mais il n'allait pas dire à sa belle mère « je suis désolé, mais vous savez que la relation entre vous et votre fille est tendue et de plus, elle ne se sent pas bien en ce moment ». Il essaya de lui expliquer la situation.

- Vous savez que vous êtes toujours le bienvenu madame, mais vous savez depuis qu'elle a repris le travail, Kate est très fatiguée, de plus elle a du mal à tout associé, le travail est intensif et Angélina…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir ses explications qu'elle ajouta :

- Oh, je vois Caitlin n'a jamais été très maternelle…

- Non, elle est très bien avec notre fille, ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que…

- Oui, je vois, je garderai Angélina, il n'y a pas de problème, je dois vous laisser j'arriverai demain en milieu d'après midi.

Puis elle raccrocha, il fixait le téléphone tellement il avait été surpris par cette conversation. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré la mère de Caitlin, il avait compris pourquoi Kate ne se laissait pas faire, et qu'elle avait du répondant.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand Gibbs remonta coucher Angélina, qui s'était endormie peu après l'appel de Roselen, il avait l'intention de parler de cette conversation avec Kate. Malheureusement, il la trouva endormie sur le lit, encore enroulée dans sa serviette. Il s'approcha du lit, la couvrit, puis s'assit à coté d'elle, lui caressa les cheveux.

- Kate ma chérie, je tiens tellement à toi, je me rend compte, que je n'ai pas fait assez attention à toi, je ne me suis pas assez occupé d'Angélina. Quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, j'ai compris pourquoi tu tenais tant à t'occuper de ta fille, tu voulais être parfaite, pour que ta mère soit fière de toi, et que ta fille t'aime. Ta mère te rabaissait, elle à réussi à te faire croire que tu n'étais qu'une incapable. Tu nies, mais je suis persuader que ton choix de carrière est lié, à, ce traumatisme, tu voulais te prouver, à toi-même, que tu n'étais pas une bonne à rien. Tu ne veux pas reproduire ces erreurs avec ta fille, c'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas la quitter, que tu voulais être la seule qui l'aimerai et la chérirai, mais aujourd'hui nous formons une famille, et même si tu n'oses pas me demander de l'aide, je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant, je m'investirai plus dans ta vie même si je dois t'entendre crier que tu peux le faire toute seule. J'ai pris conscience de ta fragilité. Comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas ta mère arrive demain.

Il embrassa son front puis parti à la salle de bain se doucher.

Kate ouvrit un œil, regarda le réveil il affichait 6 heures. Elle se retourna pour trouver son mari réveillé, accoudé en train de la regarder. Il lui sourit.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour la belle au bois dormant.

- Oh, je suis désolée, je me suis endormie comme une masse.

- Tu étais fatiguée, c'est tout, lui dit il pour la rassurer.

Il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer l'arrivée de sa mère. C'était dans ces rares moments qu'il lui manquait les mots et qu'il se sentait maladroit.

- Kate, …, hier soir, alors que tu étais dans ton bain, …,ta mère a téléphoné.

Son sourire disparut.

- Oh, je vois, que voulait-elle ? lui demanda-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Décidément, elle ne l'aidait pas. Il décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- Elle vient passer une semaine ici.

Ses yeux s'élargirent.

- Quoi ! Quand est ce qu'elle arrive ! lui demanda t-elle inquiétée.

- Ce soir.

- Quoi ! Dit elle en bondissant du lit. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé hier, tu as vu l'état de la maison, il faut que je range et fasse le ménage…

Entre temps il s'était levé et avait saisi ses bras.

- Kate calme-toi ce n'est rien elle peut comprendre.

- Jethro si tu veux bien je prend ma journée, il faut que je m'occupe de la maison.

- Si tu veux, mais promets moi que tu vas rester calme et profiter de cette semaine en famille.

- C'est promis.

Kate astiqua la maison toute la journée, Gibbs n'était toujours pas là quand on sonna à la porte. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et alla ouvrir.

- Bonjour maman, dit elle avec un sourire forcé qui cachait son stress.

Elle se dit « ma fille, si tu n'es pas capable d'affronter ta mère à 30 ans, où va-t-on. »

- Caitlin,chérie.

Elle continua :

- Mon dieu, tu t'es vue, depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormit, tu as vu ces cernes. Ton mari m'avait dit que tu étais épuisée, mais pas à ce point.

En entendant ces mots, Caitlin jura intérieurement, Gibbs allait payer.

Sa mère n'avait pas changé, toujours la même, fidèle à elle-même, dire à Caitlin qu'elle avait pris du poids depuis la naissance d'Angélina, qu'elle avait une sale mine… tous ce qu'il fallait.

- Mais dis-moi, où est ma petite fille ? demanda t-elle.

- Elle est à la crèche.

- Quoi, même si tu ne travailles pas, tu mets ta fille à la crèche !

- Mais je voulais préparer ton arrivée, je n'ai su que tu venais que ce matin, se justifia Kate.

- Kate ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'occuper de ta fille, depuis quand mettons nous nos enfants à la crèche pour faire son ménage !

Kate qui commençait à voir les larmes aux yeux, continuait de se justifier :

- Mais, tu sais grâce a notre travail au NCIS, une crèche de très bonne réputation est réservée aux enfants d'agents, voyant que sa mère la fusillait des yeux, et qu'elle ne voulait pas dire à sa mère que c'était son mari qui avait insisté pour l'y amener, elle se résolue. Je suis désolée maman, tu as raison, j'aurai dû la garder à la maison.

- Cesse de pleurer, voyons, ton travail, laisse moi rire, c'est cet enfer que tu appelles travail, tu aurai dû être avocate, comme nous l'avions prévu, avec ton père mais il a fallu que tu arrêtes tes études de droit, tous ça à cause de…

-Maman ! Je t'en prie, cette histoire est loin derrière moi, n'en parlons plus, tu m'as assez reprocher mes erreurs, et j'en ai assez souffert.

- Bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça n'en parlons plus, je vais poser mes affaires.

Sa mère quitta la pièce et laissa Caitlin seule en larmes, appuyée contre le mur.


	6. Chapter 6

La soirée ne se passa pas vraiment bien, Roselen ne cessait de faire des remarques à sa fille. Gibbs n'intervenait pas, car il savait que Kate n'apprécierait pas, même s'il avait promis de plus s'investir et accepter des reproches, il savait que se mêler des disputes entre Kate et mère était suicidaire.

- Kate, tiens-lui mieux la tête, tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'est pas bien ?

- Maman, je sais tenir dans mes bras ma fille…

Sa mère la regarda d'un regard noir qui fit baisser les yeux de Caitlin :

- Désolée.

C'est le seul mot qu'elle osa lui dire. Jethro ne comprenait pas vraiment, Kate disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait, même si cela pouvait lui causer du tort. Il se rappelait de l'époque où il n'était « que son patron » et qu'elle lui disait ouvertement ce qu'elle pensait, même si cela était à la limite du manque de respect. Mais avec sa mère c'était différent, jamais vraiment, elle n'allait au fond de sa pensée, et quand elle tentait de lui dire, seul un regard de cette femme lui faisait faire des excuses.

Au moment du repas, les choses s'envenimèrent. Roselen avait mit la table pendant que Kate faisait manger Angie et que Jethro faisait à manger.

Lorsque Kate voulu se servir, elle ne trouva pas son couteau, elle se lave tout en jetant un regard foudroyant à sa mère et alla le chercher sans aucune autre forme de commentaire. Une fois revenue, sa mère vit qu'elle apportait un couteau :

- Oh, je suis désolée chérie, j'avais oublié ton couteau, tu sais il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, j'ai encore ces habitudes.

Décidément Gibbs ne comprenait de moins en moins.

- Ce n'est rien, dit elle.

- Vous savez Jethro, à l'époque, Kate ne comprenait pas mes actions, aujourd'hui elle sait que je le faisait pour son bien.

- Je suis désolé, Roselen, j'ai du mal à comprendre votre conversation, leur avoua-t-il confus.

- De sa surprotection.

Lui répondit Kate en doublant sa mère, mais celle-ci, ne s'arrêta pas là :

- Mais non, je parlais de…

Elle ne la laissa pas finir :

- Maman, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, que c'était loin.

- Mais, Kate de quoi parles tu ? lui demanda Gibbs totalement perdu.

- De mes études, lui répondit elle sèchement.

- De l'arrêt de tes études chérie, plus précisément.

Katie, jeta sa fourchette dans son assiette, recula sa chaise bruyamment, et se leva :

- **Pourquoi es-tu venue, pour me faire souffrir ? ou peut être briser ma vie, je t'ai dit plus d'une fois que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de ça, tu as du mal à comprendre que je ne veux plus que tu diriges ma vie !** Hurla Kate.

Sa mère se lava à son tour :

- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ! Lui dit elle avant de la gifler.

Gibbs se leva en dernier pour s'imposer devant sa belle mère.

- Madame, je ne vous permettrais pas.

- Elle ne sait pas s'occuper d'elle, comment pourrait elle s'occuper d'une enfant !

- Non ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je préfère donner mon amour à mon enfant plutôt que de passer mon temps à l'humilier et à séduire des hommes.

Sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce. Il ne restait plus que Gibbs et Roselen dans la pièce, et Gibbs commençait à s'impatienter de ne rien saisir de cette histoire :

- Mais, enfin de quoi parliez vous.

- Kate sait très bien cacher ses secrets, mais pas à moi, elle ne vous à donc jamais dit qu'elle avait fait des études de droit ?

- Si, mais elle trouvait ça trop frustrant donc, elle a arrêter.

Elle se mit à rire d'un rire forcé :

- Frustrée, elle se tailladait les bras, si c'est ça que vous appelez frustrant alors oui, nous avons du la faire hospitaliser, ça devenait habituel, j'ai du me sacrifier pour elle, et aujourd'hui elle me le reproche !

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Je pense que vous comprendrez si je vous demandais de partir.

- Pardon ?

- Très bien, je vous appelle un taxi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il l'avait mit littéralement à la porte. Tout se brouillait dans sa tête.

Il alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain où Kate s'était enfermée depuis la dispute. Les pensées de Gibbs étaient totalement brouillées. Il avait déjà imaginé les années de lycée sa femme, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser il lui avait demander quelques fois :

Flash-back :

- Kate, quel genre de fille étais tu quand tu avais 18 ans ?

- Comment ça quel genre de fille ?

- Oui, tu étais plutôt dans tes bouquins, ou à toutes les fêtes étudiantes ?

- La photo que t'a envoyé Dinozzo a du te mettre sur la voie…

- Alors tu étais vraiment ce genre de filles qui dansent très peu vêtue, et qui couchent avec le premier venu ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux comme choquée :

- Jethro ! Comment peux-tu dire ça, voyant qu'elle devenait rouge elle avoua, oui ça m'est arrivé, mais je ne changeais pas tous les week-end si c'est ce que tu te demandes !

- Ne prends pas cet air de jeune fille farouche. Lui dit il en lui souriant si tendrement.

- Je ne prends pas cet air, mais en tout cas je suis plus jeune que toi !

- C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, on m'aurai pris pour ton père. Mais pourtant tu as fais du droit et est entrée dans les services secrets, tu ne devais pas être une enfant à problème ?

- Je connaissais les limites, et je n'ai même pas fais une deuxième année.

- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ?

- Ces études ne me convenaient pas, je n'étais pas dans mon élément.

Fin du Flash-back

C'était les seules explications qu'elle lui donnait.


	7. Chapter 7

Alors voilà le chapitre suivant je suis désolée d'avoir mit si longtemps, mais ça a été difficile d'écrire ce chapitre. En tout cas j'espère au moins qu'il vous plaira! Dites le moi. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires!

Merci encore à toi Nymphadora15 décidement, il n'y a que toi qui aime mes fanfic lol, bon alors voilà, j'espère que ça te plaira, dis le moi, et les autres aussi franchement c'est encourageant de savoir ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous voudriez qu'il se passe.

* * *

- Kate ouvres-moi s'il te plait. Ta mère est partie, Kate je t'en prie…

- Gibbs, laisse moi je t'en prie va t'en.

Lui dit elle d'une voix remplie de douleur et de larmes.

Il savait qu'elle ne lui ouvrirait pas, il décida d'aller voir si elle avait fermé la porte qui allait de la chambre à la salle de bain. Heureusement, Kate qui était dans tous ses états, n'avait pas pensé à la verrouiller. Il rentra tout doucement, il vit Kate, adossée à la baignoire en larmes. Il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras en la berçant.

- Chut chérie, je suis là ta mère m'a expliqué, ce n'est rien.

En entendant ces mots elle se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort. Gibbs sentit son cou s'humidifier, il se recula et vit qu'il avait du sang sur ses mains. Son regard se porta instinctivement sur le bras de Kate. Elle portait un pull noir, lorsqu'il lui attrapa, du sang tomba par terre. La manche était imbibée. Lorsqu'il comprit, il la regarda dans les yeux avec un regard interrogateur, celle-ci arrêta de pleurer et le fixa. La regard de la femme qu'il aimait, était presque accusateur, il ne put soutenir ce regard froid plus longtemps. Il souleva alors sa manche pour voir sur son bras recouvert de sang, trois entailles qui partaient d'un côté du bras pour se terminer à l'autre bout. Jamais il n'aurait penser voir ça sur les bras de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Oh mon dieu, Katie, il faut aller d'urgence à l'hôpital. Lui dit il en la soulevant du sol.

- Non ! Dit elle en se débattant. Non, ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien.

- Kate, tu perds beaucoup de sang, il faut te faire soigner !

- Non ce n'est rien, je vais juste me faire un bandage.

- Kate, si c'est ce que tu veux, je vais te soigner mais demain tu iras montrer ta blessure à Ducky, est ce que c'est clair ?

- Merci. Lui dit elle en se remettant à pleurer.

- Chut, chérie tout est fini, viens-là.

Il passa un bras sous les siens et l'autre sous ses genoux et la porta dans la chambre à coucher, il la déposa sur le lit et alla chercher tout ce qu'il fallait pour la soigner.

Elle enleva son pull, sur sa demande, il examina son bras.

- Kate, pourquoi m'avais tu dit que tu avais eu ces cicatrices en passant à travers un vitre lorsque tu n'étais qu'enfant ?

- J'avais honte, j'ai tellement regretté d'avoir fait ça.

Sa voix était tremblante.

Il imbiba un coton d'alcool, qu'il porta sur son bras, en tapotant doucement. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa. Il souleva le coton et regarda son avant bras nettoyé de la plus part du sang.

- Kate les blessures sont profondes, tu as besoin de points de suture, il faut voir…

- NON ! le coupa Kate, je t'en prie, dit elle tellement doucement que les dernières syllabes moururent dans sa bouche.

- Kate, ça ne s'arrête pas de saigner, je n'y arrive pas. Lui dit il en rappuyant sur la blessure qui se remettait à saigner vivement. Chérie, plus je les essuie, plus tes bras saignent.

- De l'eau froide suffira. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire, qu'elle avait l'habitude.

Elle se leva, et alla dans la salle de bain faire couler le robinet d'eau glacée sur son bras meurtrit.

Il la suivit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit son bras et pressa une compresse sur les blessures. Elle se laissa faire, tous les deux étaient complètement perdus.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de bander, il voulait lui demander pourquoi elle avait fait cela, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

- Kate ?

Celle-ci qui était assise sur le lit en face de lui remonta vivement la tête, en guise de signe pour continuer.

- Kate, depuis quand… enfin quand est ce que tu as commencé ? Il ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer.

Son regard devint indescriptible.

- Jethro, je t'en prie crois moi, c'est la première fois, tu n'y es pour rien…

Il l'interrompit :

- Non, Caitlin, je veux dire, ta toute première fois.

- J'avais 15 ans… je n'étais qu'au lycée et…

- Mais ta mère m'a dit que tu étais à l'université.

- Elle ne l'a découvert que cette année là, mais ça a duré 3 ans et demi.

- Mais pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration :

- Je venais de rentrer dans un lycée privé, le niveau demandé était très élevé, même si j'étais plutôt bonne élève, je n'arrivait pas à tenir le rythme. Mes parents allaient divorcer, ils ne faisaient que se disputer. Au début en entrant en internat, je pensais que ça allait me permettre d'oublier toutes ces disputes, mais l'ambiance n'était pas celle que j'attendais, toutes ces filles étaient superficielles. Je n'aimais pas passer du temps avec elles, quand je quittais cette ambiance, c'était pour retrouver ma mère blâmer mon père. Puis tout est allé mieux, j'ai…j'ai rencontrer un garçon, on était tellement bien ensemble. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais, au bout d'un mois, j'ai couché, avec lui, j'étais jeune, et j'avais peur de le perdre, alors j'ai accepté. Le lendemain, tout l'établissement l'a su, j'étais la petite traîné. Je n'en pouvais plus, un jour, j'étais dans mon bain, et j'entendais cette voix hautaine crier sur mon père. Je tenais mon rasoir dans ma main droite et regardais mon bras gauche, je voulais que tout s'arrête.

Ses larmes, commençaient à couler sur ses joues, il la bascula pour qu'elle s'appuie sur son torse, ce qu'elle fit. Puis elle reprit :

- Mais je ne voulais pas mourir, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à mes frères. Aaron et Bryan étaient plus âgés, mais Tommy n'avait que 8 ans, il avait besoin de moi. Mais je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que ma souffrance s'en aille. Alors, j'ai posé la lame sur mon bras, j'ai appuyé et je l'ai laissé glisser. Le sang a commencé à couler, je le regardais, se répandre dans mon bain. A chaque moment où je ne me sentais pas bien, à chaque problème, les lames étaient ma solution. La sensation était étrange, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas, amis je ne pouvais résister. Le moment ou les lames entraient en contact avec ma peau, je me disais que c'était trop tard, j'avais encore recommencé. Puis une fois que le sang commençait à couler, je ressentais un certain plaisir, comme un soulagement. Au début, les heures qui suivaient, j'étais mieux, mais au fur et à mesure, cette satisfaction ne durait plus que quelques minutes, puis il n'y en avait plus, alors je le faisais plus souvent en essayant de retrouver ce sentiment.

- Personne ne s'en ai rendu compte ?

- Aaron faisait ses études, il n'était pas souvent à la maison. Bryan, qui n'avait que quatre ans de plus que moi, ne voulait pas faire d'études, il avait trouvé un travail et rentrait à la maison tous les soirs . Un jour il m'a surprise au dessus du lavabo, il avait déjà des doutes, mais là, il en avait la confirmation. Il a prévenu Aaron, qui était plus proche de moi. A partir de ce jour, il rentra tous les week-ends, mais la semaine, c'était Bryan qui inspectait mes avant-bras.

- Tu as donc arrêté ?

- Sur mes avants bras oui, j'ai choisi mes cuisses. Je disais tout à Tommy, je lui confiais tous mes secrets. Un jour il a tous dévoilé à Aaron. Ca faisait déjà deux ans que tout avait commencé. Il m'ordonna d'arrêter, et que si il voyait encore une de ces marques sur n'importe quelle partie de mon corps, il révèlerait tout à notre mère. Je savais qu'il ne ferait rien, et je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, c'était devenu quotidien.

- Il a tout raconté.

- Non, il se contentait d'être plus présent, de s'intéresser à moi, d'essayer de comprendre. Cela m'a beaucoup aidé. Mais, j'ai du partir faire mes études. Un jour, j'étais très mal, j'ai recommencé comme avant, cependant, ça ne s'est pas aussi bien passé que les autres fois. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, et me suis évanouie. J'ai du être hospitalisée. Depuis ce jour, je n'avais jamais recommencé.


End file.
